Goals: To provide a variety of educational and outreach programs to three targeted groups serving the Hispanic and Chinese communities; a) health professionals, b) social-community agencies serving these minorities, and c) families of the frail elderly. During the 01 year, the educational programs directed towards a and b will emphasize facilities serving and staffed by members of the targeted ethnic groups. In the 02 year, these programs will be expanded to include non-ethnic health and service providers who serve many members of the two ethnic communities. Educational strategies: 1) the development of training tapes for health and social service professionals covering updates on Alzheimer's illness, medical, neuropsychological and psychiatric assessments, family. reactions and discussions of addressing and coping with the illness. 2) Workshops and "Mini"-Residencies for health and social service professionals. 3) on cite in-service training. 4) Workshops for caregivers of the frail elderly. 5) The development and dissemination of culturally relevant printed material. A series of evaluative procedures that will examine the effectiveness of specific educational elements as well as the overall impact. These evaluations will take advantage of a comparative analyses between the two targeted ethnic minorities.